The First of Many
by ProcrastinatingAuthor18
Summary: Dean's sleep that night was less than pleasant, not that he could remember a time it was. This night, fittingly so, his tortured mind replayed the first night he'd ever seen a hunter's funeral. The first time he watched someone die for him. (A story of the first time Dean saw a hunter funeral I'm bad at summaries)


Dean stared into the flaming pyre of yet another hunter laid to rest in his place. It was a ritual he and his brother were all too familiar with, but despite that, they couldn't be completely desensitized to it. To the guilt that comes when a hunter - new or old - dies on their watch. It was unfair and inevitable in their line of work, but that didn't change anything.

Dean knew that one day it would be him on that pyre.

But for now, all he could do was keep track of how many took it in his place.

—

It was nightfall by the time the fire had burnt itself out. He and Sam didn't speak as they returned to their motel for the night. They would be gone by morning. The hunt was over. But the memories remained.

Dean's sleep that night was less than pleasant, not that it ever had been. This night, fittingly so, his tortured mind replayed the first night he'd ever seen a hunter's funeral. The first time he watched someone die for him and his brother.

—

_September, 1992_

It was dark and the car was no longer moving but instead parked on the side of the road. Dean couldn't tell when he'd fallen asleep or how long it had been since John had left.

They had been in Wisconsin when their dad got a call from Bobby about a hunter that needed help with a vamp nest. They had been intending to head out that night anyway, therefore John had them pack up soon after and they headed west to help.

Looking over to the other side of the car, Dean saw his nine year old brother sleeping curled up against the door. Moving as quietly as possible, he got into the passenger's seat. Then, opening up the glove compartment, pulled out the small handgun his father left there for emergencies. It wouldn't do much against a vampire, but hopefully it could slow one down enough for Sammy to get to safety.

He sat in the front seat, gripping the gun, ready for any sort of attack. It wasn't long before that attack seemed imminent.

"Dean!" A muffled yell came from the darkness, waking Sam. Dean immediately sat up straighter, frantically looking out into the dark trying to get a glimpse at where the voice of his father was coming from.

Unable to see, Dean cautiously exited the vehicle after telling Sam to stay put, in the hopes of getting a better view or at least better hearing for footsteps.

He didn't have to wait long though.

The next few minutes seemed like they happened in slow motion. Sammy opened the door and started to get out of the car, trying to ask Dean what was going just as a vamp appeared from the darkness, heading straight in his direction. Dean reacted, quickly running to the driver's side to get to his brother, but as he got close another person appeared, pushing them into the car door as he shielded them.

Dean just held his brother close, eyes closed tightly as he heard the vamp attack the man. The screams of which would haunt his dreams for years to come. After what felt like a lifetime, he heard a slash and the screams stopped.

Turning, Dean saw the hunter drop and the vampire's head roll across the ground, stopping when it hit the front tire of the Impala. John was standing close by, gripping a long bloody knife and panting from the sprint after the vampire.

The hunter who saved them - his name Dean wouldn't learn until years later - laid limp on the ground, his back, marred with deep scratches and covered with blood, facing upwards. He shifted to make sure Sam couldn't see, but Dean saw it perfectly. It burned into his memory, rendering him speechless.

After a moment, their father ushered them away, telling them to stay put, before he took the other hunter's flashlight and disappeared into the forest with the body.

Dean and Sam sat in the car as John ordered them to. Dean spent the time trying to coax a frightened Sam to sleep, focusing on his brother to avoid his own fear and grief. He knew his father would be upset with him for getting both Sammy and himself into danger. Dean himself was ashamed for that. But for now the focus was getting Sam calmed down. He could deal with himself later.

So for now they sat in the back of the Impala, unsure what was to be done next.

ー

It was a good hour before the light of their father's flashlight returned and he had them follow him into the forest where he had set up a funeral.

They all stood before the body that was held up and surrounded by bits of wood and sticks. John stepped forward, lighting a match and throwing it onto the pyre, setting it aflame. They said nothing, just stood watching the cracking of the fire as it broke down the body.

Dean looked down at the ground in both respect and guilt. The hunter died protecting him and Sam. The _one_ job given to him by their father. It was his duty as the older brother to keep Sammy safe and he couldn't. He didn't. And now someone else paid the price.

—

That night, just like every subsequent night like it, Dean vowed to not let another person sacrifice themselves for him. Alas, the world doesn't work like that.

But Dean would never forget those who had helped them along the way. And especially those who had died in the process.

* * *

Thank you for reading the whole thing, I worked really hard on this (I think it was a week or so lol) and I actually really like this story. I'm all for constructive criticism or comments if y'all have any, just please be polite. Thanks to my friend who beta read this for me, they made sure it's legible! They're amazing! Anyhoo, thanks a ton to anyone who read this!

tumblr readingwriter92 (if you would like to see me screaming about stupid stuff)


End file.
